mariage apocalyptique
by lilouche-turner
Summary: os durant awe le mariage d’Elizabeth et will raconté du point de vue de la belle.


Mariage apocalyptique

disclaimers : © disney comme d'habitude

couple : willabeth

genre romance

rating : T

résumé : le mariage d'Elizabeth et will raconté du point de vue de la belle.

**Mariage apocalyptique**

_« Elizabeth ! »_

Dans le feu de l'action, je n'entendis même pas Will crier mon nom à travers les bourrasques de vent apocalyptique. Mais soudain je le vis à mes côtés transperçant du même mouvement que moi mon assaillant. À la seconde qui suivit il m'attrapa et répéta :

«_ Elizabeth ! » _

Tout en continuant par une question que je n'aurais pas cru entendre durant cette bataille et qui allait tout changer :

«_ Veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

Je le regardais choquée et interloquée mais je fus brutalement ramenée à la réalité par un second assaut de mes adversaires. Pourquoi me posait-il cette question dans un moment aussi crucial et inapproprié ? Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réfléchir, les mots les plus naturels qui soient franchirent mes lèvres.

_« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour ça ! »_

Ce à quoi William me répondit avec aplomb et conviction toujours en bataillant comme un forcené :

« _Ça pourrait bien être le dernier ! »_

Ses mots furent interrompus par une nouvelle attaque qui nous sépara et pendant ce court instant je me rendis enfin compte de l'urgence de la situation et pourquoi il m'avait posé cette question fatidique. Il me rattrapa bientôt par le bras et me dit presque à bout de souffle mais d'une spontanéité désarmante :

_« Je t'aime ! »_

Je replongeais dans la bataille avec une vigueur nouvelle car les mots de l'homme que j'aimais m'avaient redonnés de la force. J'étais comme galvanisée par l'amour que Will me portait et cela m'aidait à repousser la mort. Il me demanda à un moment où nous nous retrouvâmes une nouvelle fois face à face :

«_ J'ai pris ma décision, quelle est la tienne ? »_

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, la solution que je cherchais peut-être inconsciemment s'imposa à mon esprit comme une évidence et je hurlais de toutes mes forces :

«_ Barbossa ! »_

Pendant un bref instant William me regarda d'un air interloqué qui me fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas saisi mon intention. Cependant je complétais ma phrase en m'adressant toujours au pirate.

_« Mariez-nous ! _

_- Je suis peut-être un peu débordé pour le moment ! » _Me hurla-t-il en retour tout en ôtant la vie à son adversaire le plus proche.

Will était pressé par l'urgence de l'instant et peut-être avait-il peur de mourir avant de m'avoir pris pour épouse. Il ordonna donc d'un ton vif mêlé de craintes à celui que j'avais choisi comme prêtre :

«_ Barbossa Viiiiite !_

_- Si vous insistez ! … Ah ! »_

Répondit Barbossa en terminant sa phrase par un cri de guerre qui lui donnait la force de repousser un des nombreux monstres qui composaient l'équipage du Hollandais volant. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, mon futur mari m'enlaça par la taille et nous levâmes des yeux impatients vers Hector. Celui-ci grimpa d'un geste habile sur la rambarde et la main sur le cœur déclama avec emphase :

«_ Mes chers enfants, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui … »_

Sa phrase resta en suspension un très court instant et il la continua d'une manière inhabituelle et étonnante qui était due à une nouvelle attaque particulièrement violente :

«_ … Pour clouer tes entrailles sur le mât ! »_

Il joignit le geste à la parole en empalant ce monstre avec son épée. Frustrés nous nous retrouvâmes forcés de replonger dans le combat. Je fus à nouveau séparée de Mr Turner et commençais à croire que nos vœux de mariage ne pourraient être prononcés. Heureusement, j'avais tort. En effet nous nous retrouvâmes face à face pour quelques instants et il put enfin procéder :

_« Elizabeth Swann, veux-tu me prendre pour époux ?_

_- Ah je le veux ! »_

Ces mots provoquaient en moi une sensation extatique qu'il du entendre au son de ma voix. Il répondit chaleureusement :

«_ Parfait ! »_

Mais le combat reprit de plus belle et se mua en une sorte de ballet où Will et moi étions constamment en osmose tournoyant l'un autour de l'autre. Entre deux estocades, je lui demandais à mon tour :

«_ Will Turner, est-ce que tu veux … »_

Une fois de plus, je du pourfendre un de mes adversaires mais repris aussitôt en tenant toujours la main de mon amour :

«_ Me prendre pour femme ?... »_

D'une habileté gracieuse, William me fit passer sous son bras et en tournoyant comme on le ferait lors d'une danse je poursuivis :

«_ Pour le meilleur et pour le pire … Je crois que le pire est à envisager ! »_

J'avais prononcé ces derniers mots dans le feu de l'action. Nous étions à cet instant là côte à côte. C'est alors qu'il dit enfin les mots que j'espérais tant :

«_ Je le veux ! »_

J'étais aux anges, enfin notre amour était sincère aux yeux du monde entier et j'en étais très fière. Notre capitaine du moment n'ayant pas perdu le fil des événements cria avec énergie :

«_ En tant que capitaine de ce navire, je vous déclare ! … »_

Il s'interrompit obligé de parer à l'attaque de ses ennemis puis put ordonner :

«_ Embrasse-la !! »_

L'instant d'après, d'un rire machiavélique, il tira en plein cœur d'un officier de la marine qui tentait de l'attaquer :

«_ Ya ha ha ha ! … » _

Comme dans un tango enfiévré Will me renversa et je tentais de lui donner un baiser digne de notre union. Mais non, un officier interrompit notre geste et William toujours en me tenant lui fit payer son affront. Barbossa réitéra son ordre :

_« Embrassez-vous !! »_

Et voyant que la bataille nous en empêchait toujours, il cria d'un ton agacé :

«_ Allez-yyy !! »_

Le cri de Barbossa nous donna l'impulsion dont nous avions besoin et en un geste impatient mais toujours dans la danse de notre amour, nous fîmes enfin réunis dans un baiser qui surpassa tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. On aurait dit que William mit dans ce baiser toute la passion qu'il avait retenue au fond de lui, c'était comme si le monde autour de nous s'était ralenti. À cet instant, il n'y avait plus de batailles, plus de tempêtes, rien que nos deux âmes fusionnées en ce geste d'amour. Sa sensualité me fit frémir et approfondir ce moment langoureux et enflammé. Même la vague géante qui s'écrasa furieusement contre la coque du Pearl n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce dont j'étais consciente, c'était que nous étions enfin mari et femme et que par ce baiser nous serions unis pour l'éternité …

FIN


End file.
